


delicate

by mindaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, XiuChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindaes/pseuds/mindaes
Summary: Jongdae loves giving Minseok cute petnames but he also loves making him cry and see god.





	delicate

Being unbearably bored at work makes Jongdae want to pull on his hair and rip it off, though on a second thought, he remembered that his boyfriend has a hair pulling kink so he'd rather keep that job for his babycakes– disgustingly cute petnames is his trademark. A small smile pulls on the side of Jongdae's kitten-like lips at the thought of his gorgeous boyfriend of 3 years.

 

Jongdae absolutely loves everything about his boyfriend, Minseok. Honestly, what's there not to love? his precious - as he calls him- is perfectly beautiful in every goddamn way. He loves his soft hair that he carasses when he's trying to wake his babydoll -another sickeningly sweet petname Jongdae has for him- up, the latter would crunch his nicely shaped nose up and smile softly at him, pretending to still be asleep. And honestly? it always be too. goddamn. early. for. such. mushy. shit. that makes makes Jongdae's heart clench with love. 

He'd always reach and kiss his angelface's close eyelids and then trail his lips down to his soft cheeks. He loves his cheeks, loves teasing his sugar buns -he came with this petname after he's had the first taste of Minseok's lips which were absolutely sweet.- by pulling and pinching them which would earn him a goddamn pout and oh.god. there it be again, the fucking heart clenching. 

(Jongdae always merely thinks about how his boyfriend literally is not good for his health as he gives him constant heart flutters but the mere thought of a life without his sunshine fucking scares him.) 

If it was a week day, his kisses on his kitten's face would be somewhat rushed but still with the same amount of passion he holds in those weekend's ones, the slow and endearing ones, that would usually dare to go further down on seokie's neck or collarbone but with more force attached to them because what's better than the sight of Minseok's exposed skin? the sight of Minseok's marked exposed skin. It always fills his chest with goddamn pride that Minseok is his boyfriend.

 

There really isn't a day where Jongdae doesn't be like 'Oh wow? this walking candy is my boyfriend? that's fucking wild. Don't know which god is up there looking out for me but thank you.' 

 

Those weekend's kisses would always lead to sweet, vanilla sex -on contrary to the one they'd have had the night before- Though Jongdae loved getting kinky with his dolly, he adored the soft sex, because only then he'd get to fully appreciate Minseok's body, every curve, every dip, every patch of unblemished skin, it always drove him crazy how soft and clear Minseok's skin is that sometimes, for mere seconds, he be reluctant about marking him, and jongdae wouldn't really call himself the possessive type but he takes pride in marking his Minseok's skin because it's a silent declaration that Minseok is his and his only.

 

"Dude, are you alright?" Baekhyun blinked at him but there was a knowing, almost faint smirk on his annoying, pretty face.

 

When and where did he come from?

 

"Fine. I'm fine." Jongdae choked out, only then noticing that he has spent 15 minutes daydreaming about his boyfriend, which gave him a little problem in his now too tight dress pants.

 

"Sure, honey," Baekhyun chuckled at him as he leaned further against the door of Jongdae's office. "Anyways, you were too busy having daylight wet dreams about your boyfriend to notice that it's time to go home." he continued, with the same irritating smirk on his face.

 

"I wasn't having a daylight wet dream about Seok." Jongdae glared at him and awkwardly stood up to collect his stuffs while trying to hide his obvious bulge by a file in his hand.

 

"Oh word? poor seokie wouldn't like hearing this, his dickhead boyfriend having daylight wet dreams about someone else," Baekhyun tsked and fixed his suit on the mirror as he waited to usher his best friend out.

 

More glaring from Jongdae, "Honestly do you like, get off to torturing me? is that like your kink?" Jongdae huffed out as he put his coat on.

 

"Well bestie, if you're too curious we can play 20 questions but kinks version. You start, do you and Minseok like bondage?" he excitedly asked as he closed the door behind them, earning a slap on the arm from Jongdae.

 

"I don't remember clarifying that we're besties." Jongdae rolled his eyes, purposefully ignoring Baekhyun's talk about his kinks with Minseok, he was already semi hard, mind you. 

 

"It was an implied deal when we started working together. Besides, why are you complaining about being my bestie? all i do is love and support you, ungrateful ass." Baekhyun gave him a cheeky smile while patting his shoulder.

 

"Get your greasy hands off me," Jongdae cringed, "and literally all you do is torture and embarrass me, how is that 'love and support'"?

 

"Meanie, this is probably why Minseok won't let you suck his toes." baekhyun says in all seriousness.

 

"Oh my fucking god. I DON'T have a feet kink, you fucking weirdo." Jongdae slapped his shoulder hard as he rushed out of the elevator, he could already feel his hard on deflating at the mental image.

 

"I mean, you can try to convince me." Baekhyun smirked.

 

"Fuck you, Byun Baekhyun. Honestly, fuck you." Jongdae groaned and walked further from him even though he knew he'd still be hot on his trail since they were heading to his Mercedes.

 

Baekhyun always rode with him on Friday's.

 

"I bet you'd like that, hmm? Oh my god, is threesomes a kink of yours too?"

 

It's safe to say, Jongdae never felt more urgent need to bang his head against the steering wheel of his car. He'd really rather pain over dealing with this walking pain in the ass of a best friend. 

 

*****

It was Friday, and Fridays are for The Dudes™️, as the nine bestfriends would gather together at someone's house and spend quality time with each other.

 

It was a nice evening, they were out on the roof of Minseok's and Jongdae's shared penthouse. The breeze blew warm announcing the coming of summer's hottest days, a starry night loomed above, pretty enough to ignite the heart of any nature's child, Minseok would occasionally attach his eyesight to the beautiful dangling stars.

Loud chattering and laughter was all what could be heard amongst the nine friends. Chanyeol telling how a girl he teaches in his class showed up orange looking, apparently she had put self-tanning moisturizer instead of a normal moisturizer the night before. It was pretty hilarious. 

It went on like that, them sharing stories about what happened with them through the week while Kyungsoo and Yixing took turns in grilling the meat, Baekhyun and Minseok were in charge of the drinks. 

Jongdae thought that everything was peaceful and beautiful, but the scene lacked his boyfriend. As he was about to get up and search for him, he felt soft hands covering his eyes and an adoringly heart fluttering giggle rang in his ear. He wrapped his slightly calloused fingers around Minseok's and pulled the latter down on his lap, making him giggle louder and wrap his arms around his neck. 

 

"Hey there, beautiful," Jongdae leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of Minseok's nose and lord. The heart clenching was back.

 

"Hello, handsome," Minseok, in return, kissed Jongdae's cheek and Jongdae would blame the chilly air for the goosebumps, definitely not because of Minseok's lips.

 

"Having fun so far, sweetcheeks?" Jongdae asked as he pulled Minseok closer to him, tightening his arms around his middle and taking slow puffs of Minseok's smell.

 

So fucking intoxicating.

 

"Mhm. It's always good to see the boys, and they all seem to be in a happy place in their lives which i'm content for, they honestly deserve it." Minseok mumbled as he ran his fingers through Jongdae's hair, lightly massaging his scalp.

 

And honestly? Jongdae wants to fucking cry. His baby is so goddamn precious and cute, always considerate and thinking about others. Just when Jongdae thought he can't possibly love him more. Minseok proved him wrong. 

 

He nudged Minseok's chin up with his thumb, and his lips parted with a sharp intake of breath, the gentle rise and fall of Minseok's chest and the soft rose in his cheeks made Jongdae smile. 

 

Without thinking, not that he needed to anyways, Jongdae pulled Minseok into a sweet kiss, his left hand coming up to cup his cheek, caressing it softly while his right hand lingered on his side, engulfing his boyfriend in a love embrace. 

Their lips molded tenderly together, Jongdae nipped on Minseok's plump bottom lip while the latter captured his top one, he tilted his head slightly and depended the kiss. The harder they press, the more the world falls away. Jongdae's hand rested below Minseok's ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Minseok ran his fingers through Jongdae's hair, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest.

“You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes.”

 

“Shut up.” Minseok said shyly, with the most gorgeous shy smile gracing his ethereal features.

 

Jongdae was about to reply but he was, rudely, cut off by Baekhyun. 

 

"Can't you two love birds wait till we leave? Disgusting." he crunched his nose and tsked, making the others laugh in agreement.

 

"Huh. I thought your life goal was seeing us fucking." Jongdae said with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Well, to be honest I am very interested and would like to see that, but not with the others too! i'd like to enjoy the show alone." he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"God. both of you are disgusting." Minseok grimaced.

 

"Hey! you might never know if you don't try, maybe you could be into exhibition!"

 

"Baekhyun, please shut up." 

 

*****

Minseok groaned as he stepped out of the shower, his bones ached so bad. It had been a long and tiring week.

 

"You good baby?" Jongdae asked without looking up.

He was sitting on the bed, laptop on his lap, aggressively and fast typing on it. He had taken a shower earlier and still was wrapped in his bathrobe as he was too busy to change in proper clothes. 

 

"Yeah, just really tired." Minseok plopped down on his stomach.

Jongdae glanced at him and saw the droppy features of his tired boyfriend, so he shut the laptop down and put it aside. 

"Want me to massage you?" He asked, already getting up to get the lotion since he knew Minseok wouldn't ever refuse his offer.

"God. Yes Please. You're the best!" Minseok sighed in content.

 

"Mr Kim please take off your robe and lie on your stomach." Jongdae said in a professional tone, making Minseok smirk but do as he's told.

 

"I'm your masseur, Jongdae. Welcome to our spa sir. Tonight, I'm gonna work on increasing your flexibility and your relaxation." Minseok chuckled. Jongdae sat on top of him, right on his ass. He leaned down and seductively whispered in his ear, "but I'm gonna make you feel so good, will be the best massage of your life." and Minseok has no doubt, as excitement starting rising inside him.

Foreplay is always fun.

"Hmm, do whatever you please. And if your service is good enough i'll give you an unusual tip." Minseok winked.

 

Jongdae grabbed the sweet almond lotion and poured a little bit into his palm, then spread it around Minseok's back.

He used both of his hands and start at the bottom of Minseok's back, moving upward, while applying pressure, and then he lightly brought his hands down his back.

Minseok kept groaning out in pleasure, which only made Jongdae’s smirk get bigger. Alongside with his erection.

 

He kept going for a while. not forgetting the neck area. Then he moved to his legs and gave them the same treatment.

 

"Sir you need to turn and lay on your back now." Minseok obeyed and turned around.

 

Jongdae was met with Minseok's angelic pink face, lust evident in his cat eyes. He licked his lips and made himself more comfortable, unnecessarily arching his back, a pose Jongdae knew all too well. 

 

Jongdae tried to keep his composure as he sat between Minseok's opened legs. He licked his lips and poured some more lotion into his palms, rubbing them together, while maintaining the eye contact. 

 

He rubbed slow little circles around his nipples, Minseok released a little, almost inaudible, moan. He went on like that for a while, rubbing slowly, circling them, then occasionally pinching them. He lightly circled his pointer finger over one of his nipples, making it hardening under his touch. 

 

With his other hand Jongdae started to stroke over Minseok's ribs, and going further down to rub on his delicious abs. 

"Dae." Minseok whimpered, Jongdae knew what he wanted but he wasn't gonna give it to him that easily, he loved to tease.

 

Minseok was breathing heavily as Jongdae massaged his way down his stomach. Minseok whined when Jongdae's hands neglected his hard member and going to his inner thighs instead. 

 

GOD. how much Jongdae loved Minseok's thighs.

 

Jongdae grabbed both of Minseok's thighs and started to roughly knead the silky skin. They were so soft. Minseok spread his legs further for Jongdae, as he held his thighs. He kept rubbing circles with his thumb over the skin he could reach, still avoiding where Minseok needed him the most.

 

"Jongdae, please." Minseok whimpered again. 

 

Jonhdad decided to give in a little. He grabbed his member, Minseok tried to spread his legs wider but he held them in place, ignoring damn well where Minseok actually wanted him. 

 

He lazily started to stroke his member with one hand as the other one kept kneading the inside of his thigh. He really had some serious issues when it came to Minseok's thighs. He squeezed the tip of Minseok's dick, making more precum leak from it. He then lowered his head and Minseok wanted to shout because finally! but his hope was cut short when Jongdae bit his thigh lightly, though he moaned when he started to suck on the flesh there, soothing it with his tongue afterwards.

 

"D-dae. God! please do something!" Minseok moaned, feeling like he was on the edge already.

 

“Sir you’re not allowed to talk to customers rudely.” Jongdae smirked.

Minseok groaned and pulled Jongdae down, roughly attacking his lips, his tongue licking the roof of jongdae’s mouth eagerly as their teeth clutched together. Jongdae cupped his balls tightly which made him release a loud moan and lose control over the kiss and handing it to Jongdae instead who sucked on his tongue and bit his lip harshly afterwards.

 

“Tonight will be unforgettable, sweetbuns.” Jongdae promised as he trailed his lips down on Minseok’s neck then sucking on his sweet spot, right under his jawline.

 

“I don’t doubt.” Minseok moaned lightly.

 

Jongdae got off him, he brushed his hands on his robe, removing whatever lotion left off them then took the article of clothes completely off. He walked to their dresser and pulled out a bottle—lube.

 

Minseok felt his hole clenching in anticipation as he watched Jongdae coat his fingers with the substance. He laid down more comfortably and spread his legs further, raising his knees up to provide more access to Jongdae who was setting on his knees between his legs.

Jongdae leaned down and captured Minseok’s lips in yet another heated kiss, he slowly and passionately molded his lips against him, distracting his boyfriend from the first finger that was being pushed inside him.

 

Minseok broke the kiss and moaned. He loved the feeling of Jongdae’s fingers inside him, despite them being short, they were very skillful. Minseok’s own softer and smaller fingers wrapped around Jongdae’s biceps, very much liking what he’s gripping.

 

Minseok started to rock his hips, wanting to feel more, and his wish was granted when Jongdae added a second finger, wiggling them around to touch random sensitive spots inside of Minseok. And to drive him more crazy he stared scissoring them, successfully hitting his prostate and milking a loud sultry moan from Minseok’s strawberry lips.

Jongdae began to leave kisses on Minseok’s thighs, teasing him more. Just as he was about to protest, he labeled his tongue on his dickhead, but retracted too soon, making Minseok groan in annoyance. 

Jongdae went in again, but retracted again, he did it over and over and over again, making Minseok whine out in frustration and arousal.

“Jongdae plea-please stop teasi-”

Minseok was cut of by Jongdae’s lips wrapping around his dick, he expected him to pull away but he kept going, taking more of him in his warm mouth, his fingers working in sync with his mouth.

He sucked on the head, keeping eye contact with Minseok’s hooded gaze. He rubbed his balls with his other hand. Minseok’s legs felt like jelly, but Jongdae enjoyed that the most. Specially when his thighs shook with pleasure. 

 

Minseok’s face was thrown to the side, pushed into the pillow as he was trying to endure the pleasurable stretch and the wet heat around his member. The beads of sweat that started to form on his forehead made his previously drying hair stick to his forehead. 

“God. no one does it better.” Minseok cried out. 

 

Jongdae took more of him inside his mouth, running his tongue along the veins on the sides. He pulled away to catch a breath, though, he held his dick in his hand and stuck his tongue out, then he started to slap the member into his tongue.

 

“Baby oh fuck-” in the haze of Minseok’s fuzzy mind, he thinks that porn stars would be put into shame if they saw his boyfriend right now.

 

A lewd moan fell from his pouty lips as a third finger was pushed in. His doll face twisted in pleasure; eyebrows furrowed, eyes shut tight and cheeks dusted in pink. 

 

He went on like that, running his tongue all over his dick, licking his balls when he reached them, then going back to to the tip again while his fingers kept thrusting in and out of his hole. The overstimulation was almost too much for him. 

 

Minseok felt himself hitting the back of Jongdae’s throat, he cursed quite loud which earned him a soft bite on his sensitive dick, but it felt so good he moaned louder.

 

“Dae.” he whimpered needily, he knew the other could give him more and he wanted more now.

 

Jongdae moved his head in circles, making Minseok’s dick move with him, he popped his head up and down like crazy, taking Minseok’s dick so deeply that his lips touched his pelvis area. His fingers were still grazing against his prostate, making him a writhing mess against the bed sheets and aggressively roll his hips up to fuck Jongdae’s mouth and down to push his fingers deeper.

 

“Fuck. you’re so good to me.” He whined, “Dae, dae, dae! i’m gonna fuck-im coming!” minseok yelled.

 

With one final suck Minseok nutted in Jongdae’s mouth, he pushed his head and fingers away, feeling too overwhelmed and sensitive.

 

Jongdae got on his knees again, he collected whatever escaped from his mouth and splattered on Minseok’s thigh with his index finger and swallowed it. 

 

“Taste yourself, babyboy.” Jongdae put his other finger, that was inside his ass, near Minseok’s mouth.

 

Minseok sluggishly opened his mouth and put his tongue flat out, he licked his fingers the way Jongdae licked his dick couple of minutes ago. Then he took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around, sucking away his traces.

 

All this while locking his hooded gaze with Jongdae’s. The latter groaned and grabbed his face and kissed him hard. 

 

“Want me to finish what i started, kitten?” He asked, sucking on his neck.

 

“Fuck, yes.”

 

“What do we say when we want something” Minseok wished Jongdae would stop fucking teasing.

 

“please!” Minseok whined.

“That's my good boy.” Jongdae shushed him with a kiss.

Jongdae stroked himself couple of times. He took a deep breathe, trying to keep his composure. He felt that as soon as he’ll enter Minseok he’ll come. Watching him getting pleased had him on the edge.

 

Jongdae spread Minseok’s legs again, and settled between them, Minseok whined lowly, out of tiredness at first but his whine got louder as Jongdae pushed in.

 

He didn’t give him time to adjust and get rid of the uncomfortable feeling, he started to rock his dick in and out of him instantly.

 

He leaned down and softly sucked on Minseok’s swollen nipples. He gasped and shut his eyes, his pouty mouth releasing high and velvet moans.

 

Those were music to Jongdae’s ears. Minseok made the most glorious sounds —raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure. 

 

He put one hand on Jongdae’s shoulder, digging his nails in his skin, the other slowly stroking his back–occasionally scratching it– from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine.

"You feel so good," Minseok whispers. 

And Jongdae couldn't hold back any longer. He couldn’t get enough of Minseok’s face expression so wanted to see more. He plunged inside him, deeper and harder into that maddening clutch, that heat.

 

Minseok’s voluptuous moans turned into high pitched screamed as Jongdae drove his dick inside him.

 

“GOD. GOD. GOD.” Minseok shouted repeatedly.

 

“It’s ain’t no fucking God baby, it’s Jongdae, only Jongdae could make you feel this good,” Jongdae grunted out then kissed him deeply while keeping on pumping into him at a much faster and harder pace.

 

“You’re mine. All of you. Every inch of your delicate skin belongs to me.” Jongdae swore as he released his mouth.

Minseok’s response was a series of “yes’s” but that’s the best thing his fragile brain could come up with as of right now.

 

All of a sudden Jongdae turned him around, pushing him forward then yanking his legs back. He put one hand on his back while the other gripping his ass.

 

Jongdae didn’t slow his movements, giving Minseok full, hard thrusts. The latter moaned and whimpered as he arched his ass out for Jongdae to fuck him harder.

 

Minseok’s arms gave up on him and he fell down on the mattress.

 

Though, Jongdae could tell that through this little act Minseok was feeling more pleasure than exhaustion.

 

“You close, Zeus?” Jongdae asked, using another pet name that’s one of his favorites because to him Minseok is like a god, and he deserved to be worshipped all the time.

“Mhmmm, yeah, just- just keep going. You feel s-so good.” he slurred.

Jongdae, determined to make his amor come again, spread his ass cheeks further and thrusted so hard the bed hit the wall, but it was worth it since the most beautiful symphony he has ever heard was released from Minseok’s rosy lips.

 

“God. Always so good to me.” Minseok whimpered as he felt his released approaching him.

 

Jongdae, exhausted himself but still wanting to drive Minseok’s to his breaking point, alternated between deep, heavy thrusts and slow slides and quick, shallow movements, until they found themselves in the best possible rhythm.

 

Jongdae seemed to be everywhere around him, touching his hair, kissing his throat, gripping his ass to bring him closer and most importantly in his ass making him feel like he’s in heaven.

 

Minseok rocked his hips in sync with Jongdae’s chasing for his pleasure, wanting it, wanting to feel himself clench down on jongdae’s glorious dick. 

Jongdae really fucking loved seeing his boyfriend like this, begging to be fucked open and filled.

 

“Fuck me.” he whimpered and rocked harder, taking as much of Jongdae as he could.

With one final thrust they were both coming together, Minseok stained his stomach and the sheets while Jongdae emptied himself inside him. 

 

Minseok caught his breath as Jongdae’s warm and heated body fell on top of him, not quite crushing him into the bed, but close. He tangled his legs with Jongdae’s, not wanting to let go, wanting to stay there, locked together. They laid there for a long while until their pulses slowed and the world came back into focus around them. 

 

It was peaceful, they were in their own little world like this, in which their heart beats and breaths aligned, lost in each other’s gazes as the world vanished and the sensation they knew was love.

 

“Adore you so much my little sunflower.” Jongdae murmured against Minseok’s cheeks.

 

Minseok smiled softly and tiredly replied, “Love you the most. Though, on fucking god if i wake up dirty and sticky tomorrow your balls wont see the light of the day.” he threatened drowsily, eyes closed.

Jongdae chuckled but pulled out anyway and proceeded to clean him.

 

Moments later when Jongdae snuggled into him, he murmured sweet confessions of love to his asleep chipmunk, who missed the fond look Jongdae threw him, a look that if it could be translated into words it would say, “I’ll bring the stars and the whole fucking universe on your feet to make you happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
